


Used

by bluestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Douche Castiel, F/M, M/M, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestiel/pseuds/bluestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has the lead role in the popular TV-show, "Angels of Angeles", but in real life he is far from an angel. Castiel just recently moved out to his mom in Kansas, where he made some friends. They recently found out Dean Winchester's biggest secret, and together they're working on making his life a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published fanfic, and as my writing sometimes tend to be a bit boring, I am working on ways to add more color. I think it might be noticeable the further out into the fic you get.
> 
> The title is from a song by Paradise Fears, with the same name.
> 
> EDIT 06.08.2016:  
> Even though I have not updated in a while, I am not giving this up just yet. Chapter 6 is on its way!
> 
> EDIT 06.24.2016:  
> There is no 6th chapter yet. It's just some information so that everyone can see.
> 
> EDIT 19.08.2017:  
> I will definitely not be updating this any longer

There was something familiar with the boy that was standing up front in the classroom, with his black leather jacket, oozing bad boy, but Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He had heard from people around the school that he was one of the main characters in some TV-show he couldn’t remember the name of, but he knew he had never watched it, not even once. He took a look at all the girls in class, and they all seemed mesmerized, staring at the boy – what was his name again? Who cares. Apparently, all the girls seem to know who he is, so he has to be some kind of dick or something.

“Well. Castiel,” so that was his name. Thanks Mr. Henriksen. “Why don’t you go take a seat right next to Dean by the window over there,” oh crap, Dean thought. Why can’t he sit next to Meg or something? She seems to want him even more than the rest of the girls in his class do, why me? Why must I be the one he can infuse his doucheiness with?

Despite him really not wanting Castiel to sit next to him, he tried to act friendly in front of him. When Castiel walked up, he reached out his hand and said, “Hi, I’m Dean,” but Castiel just passed right by, acting as if Dean wasn’t even there. He took his seat, leant back in his chair, like people who don’t really give a shit do, placed his black Converse on the table and out of all things, put on some shades.  
Yeah, okay Castiel – more like douche-stiel.

 

Dean usually took the bus to Ellen's café after school to have a chat with her daughter Jo. Dean and Jo had known each other pretty much since they were born because their parents knew each other, and they were practically best friends. The truth though, was that Dean didn’t really have anyone else because they always made fun of him because he was such a nerd, not that he really cared, he had enough with taking care of his little brother, Sam.

"So," started Jo. "I heard the Castiel Novak is in your class."

"Hah, yeah," Dean said over his coffee. "What's he famous for again? Being a great big douche?"

"Oh, come on, Dean. Don't be so hard on that guy."

"Don't be so– Do you have _any_ idea of what he did in class today?"

"Well how can I? We don't even go to the same school anymore."

It's true. When dean was 13, Jo and Ellen moved to the other side of town to open the café. Jo was actually supposed to switch schools, but after a lot of persuasion, she could stay in the old school, but she had to start at a new one for high school, which Dean wasn't as okay with as he said. He really missed Jo.

"Haha, that's right," he joked away, acting as if it didn't hurt, although it did. "Kinda forgot about that." That's when it struck him. "Wait, how do you even know dou- I mean Castiel, is going to my school now?"

"Rumors, Dean. Also something called Facebook. You're not my only friend, you know. Anyways, it seems like this Castiel is bothering you. Care to elaborate?"

"Okay," Dean said and took a sip of his coffee. "Mr. Henriksen told him to take the seat next to mine."

"Clever of Mr. Henriksen," Jo interrupted. Dean sent an annoyed glare her way. He hated being interrupted while he was talking, and Jo knew that. "Sorry. Keep talking."

"Okay so Mr. Douche," he looked towards Jo. She didn't look too happy. "Sorry, _Cas-ti-elllll_ ,” he added pressure to the ‘el’ because let’s face it, it was a freakishly weird name, like some angel or something. “came walking towards me and I thought 'you know what, I'm gonna give this guy a chance', so I extended my hand and introduced myself, like a nice person would do, and he just pretended that I wasn't even there."

"Maybe he was just nervous,"

"Yeah, I thought so too until he put his feet on the table and put on some fucking shades. Hah, nervous, my ass. You know who does that? Douchebags."

“Well, yeah. Okay, I guess you’re right, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s…” she stopped short.

“That he’s what, Jo? Famous? Most celebrities are dickheads and you know it.”

“Don’t you think I know that, Dean? I meant he’s cute.” Oh, god, not Jo too. It’s bad enough with the girls in his class.

“Really, cute? Excuse me, Jo, but that boy is everything but cute.”

“No, but have you seen his eyes? They are so amazingly blue like the ocean and I could just drown in them if I stare too long and-“ Dean tuned out, not even bothering to try and listen to what Jo was saying, that Castiel was a douche, and was probably one of those heart breakers. You know, the ones who act sweet just to get in your pants, and then they brag about it to their friends, and then the next day you see them making out – in public – with another person.

Jo had known Dean for a long enough time, to notice when he wasn’t paying attention anymore, and now was one of those times. “I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just his eyes, I can go on and on about-“ Dean sent her a look that said please just stop talking or I’m leaving right now. Jo got the message. “Sorry.”

“Okay enough about me, how about you? Any new classmates this semester?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Jo said. “And I think she might be your type!"

“Jo, come on. I’ve told you I don’t like you setting me up with people.”

“I know that,” she exclaimed. “But she seems into the same things as you, and-“

“Wait, what things?”

“Oh you know, your nerdy stuff… I’m doubting she’s watching Dr. Sexy, though I might be wrong.”

“And? I don’t even like Dr. Sexy! I mean, sure some of the nurses are hot, but honestly I don’t like it,” he took a sip of his coffee, now gone cold, but he couldn’t care less.

“That why you were binge watching it the other day?”

Dean nearly spat out his coffee. “Excuse me?” He tried to think back a couple of days. “I texted you, saying I was gonna watch something. Something, like a movie.” Jo didn’t seem at all convinced.

“You know, your Netflix is connected to your Facebook, right?”

“Yeah, so?"

“Just because you never use your Facebook, doesn’t mean your Netflix doesn’t.”

“Wait so...” No, this could not be true. _Nonononono_ , he’s so screwed!

“Yeah, basically everyone you’re friends with, have seen that you’ve been binge watching Dr. Sexy for the last couple of weeks.” No, this was not happening. It can’t be true! He probably fell asleep in class – again – because he was up late, binge watching… Dr. Sexy… Oh, shit, _nonono_! “Also there were some guys who started mocking you about it in the comment section.”

“Who?”

“Dean…”

“ _WHO?_ ”

“Well, it was mostly Alastair and Crowley, but-“

“MOSTLY? OH MY GOD WERE THERE MORE PEOPLE?”

“Uhm, well Lisa,” No, not Lisa! If there was one thing that was Dean’s biggest secret, it was Dr. Sexy, and now that secret was out, and even Lisa – who Dean’s had a crush on for years – had seen it. His life was officially over. “talked back at them, telling them to mind their own business.” Did Lisa… Had Lisa defended him? He couldn’t believe his own ears. “She also thought it was really cool of you, as a guy, to like such a show.” Well, that might explain the way Lisa looked at him during lunch.

 

The next day, Dean almost was too late for school (blame Dr. Sexy and his hot nurses), but had just enough time to chat a little with Lisa Braeden. With just enough, it means he had time to say good morning and mention the thing about Dr. Sexy before they were disrupted by the bell.

They found their seats and Mr. Henriksen started the roll call.

“Castiel. Castiel Novak,” Mr. Henriksen said when he got to the end of the list. No response. Where was he? Did the school already bore him to death? It had been one day. Was one day of school too much for _wittle Castiel Douche-vak_? “Castie-“

“Present,” Dean heard from the door on the other side of the classroom. He turned around and saw Castiel standing there with his shades on, looking like he didn’t give a fuck, with all the girls swooning over him. It was gross, Dean thought. Bet the kid isn’t even all that. He looked at his hand. Is that Starbucks? This is like some kind of bad joke come to life.

Mr. Henriksen just stared at Castiel in awe.

“What, I’m here, aren’t I?” said Castiel. Mr. Henriksen and pretty much everyone else in class was staring at him now, even Dean. “Maybe that’s why we’re all staring,” Dean said. _Dammit Dean!_

“What, do you think that I can’t handle this? This school. This stupid teacher,” Mr. Henriksen looked quite shocked. “He probably shouldn’t even be a teacher, because, let’s face it, I probably know at least twice as much as you do,” Mr. Henriksen looked like he was going to rip the boy to shreds, and Dean really wanted to say go ahead, that would have been a show he would never forget. “I’m sorry, it’s just that annoying brat over there,” he pointed towards Dean. “He makes me so angry. Him and his annoying face.”

“Well, at least I’m not a giant douche who arrives 10 minutes late with a fucking Starbucks! Oh, and also, did I mention, I’m pretty sure you fell asleep during class yesterday!

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Mr. Henriksen yelled. “BOTH OF YOU. PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE. NOW!”

Dean got out of his seat and headed for the door. Luckily for him, Castiel was already gone, or so he thought.  
The second he shut the door, Castiel dragged him into the lockers on the other side of the hallway, and slammed him into them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing _Nerd_ chester?” Oh, well isn’t that just perfect. Looks like Mr. Douchepants had met Crowley and the gang. How convenient. “You trying to get me kicked out, are you? Well, that ain’t gonna happen, shithead.”

“’m not trying to do anything,” Dean whimpered, because honestly, he was getting a little scared of this Castiel.

“Yeah right, and I don’t have all the girls in this school around my little finger. Oh, wait. I do. And who do you have? Poor little Lisa? Hah, not for long.”

“You leave Lisa alone!”

“Or you’ll what. Kick my ass? Yeah right. If you so much as try to do something funny, I’ll tell my dad, and because we’re rich, we will have no problem getting you kicked out of this school – for good.”

“I won’t do anything, I promise! Just leave her alone, okay,” Dean was on the verge of crying now. Castiel wasn’t gonna hurt anyone, especially not Lisa! “Can we, can we just go to the Principal’s office and be done with it.”

Castiel released his grip on Dean. “Ugh, fine,” he said. “But we’re not done here Winchester. Because I’m gonna get this Lisa and break your pretty little heart,” if he was trying to scare Dean, it worked. He was terrified. “You know what? Forget breaking it, I’m gonna rip it out and then stomp on it. You’re gonna pay, Dean,” he shoved Dean into the lockers one last time, and turned his heel and started walking toward the Principal’s office. Dean followed suit, because what other option did he have?

None.

 

"Hello Dean, Castiel," principal Mills said as the boys entered her office

"Hey Jody," Dean looked down at the floor, too scared to look at either Castiel or Jody. He was such a quiet boy, had never done anything to get to Jody's office ever. Look what the idiot has made him do.

"Any of you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Uh, well I..."

"It was all my fault, Mrs. Mills," What the hell was Castiel doing? "Dean didn't do anything. It's all on me."

"Cas-" Cas held out a hand to silence him.

"You don't need to cover for me, Dean. I just, uh, lost my temper, that's all."

"But I-"

"No, Dean. I messed up, and now I have to face the consequences." What the fuck was going on.

"Oh, well... I guess because Castiel is new here, and apparently Dean didn't do anything, you can go. Just don't let this happen again, okay?"

"Of course, Mrs. Mills," Cas said and walked towards the door. "Have a good day." Dean just sat in his chair, not really sure of what was going on. "Dean, you coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said and walked up to Cas. "See ya, Jody."

Cas held the door open for him and shut it as soon as they were standing in the hallway again.

"What the hell was that about?"

“You’re welcome, Winchester.”

“No, seriously Cas, what the fuck?”

“Me saving your ass? It’s because I overreacted, I just told you.”

“But you smashed me into the lockers literally 10 minutes ago!” Dean was so confused. What in the shit was going on?

“And? Listen here, pretty boy, I can’t tell you right now, but meet me in the library after school, and I will tell you everything. Promise.” Dean did not have a good feeling about this.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter is here!  
> This is a really cutesy chapter, but don't be fooled, it will get much worse (not like Twist and Shout though, oh god, no)  
> I'm gonna try and update every Monday :)

  
_Where the fuck is he?_  Dean was stood in the school's library, waiting for Cas. He had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes now.

"Hello Dean." He turned around and there the jerk stood, with his shades on and everything.

"So you gonna tell me or not?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, if you really wanna know," he said and took his shades off, and whoa, so his eyes were incredibly blue, he had to agree with Jo on that, but the thing about drowning in them, nahhh. "I can't be seen with you," something about this didn't seem right.

"Why not?"

"Listen here, Winchester. I just moved out here from fucking Hollywood because we wrapped up the show, though it might return if the ratings are high enough, which they will be because duh, I'm in it, and also my dad's drinking pattern has been on and off for years, but now he's so fucked up it's not even funny. My mom wanted me to move here, so she called a bunch of people and well, here I am."

Dean didn't get the big picture. "And?"

" _And?_ I finally make some friends, and you're already trying to get me kicked out of school? Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, it's been  _one_  fucking day!"

"Wait, I thought you were kinda famous. Don't you already have friends?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Just because I'm famous, it doesn't necessarily mean I have friends. Well, I do, but most of them are stuck-up, rich snobs," pretty much like yourself, Dean thought. Just switch snob with douchebag.

"So you decide to go friend the bullies of this school?"

"What, Crowley and Alastair and the gang? Do you have any idea how chill they are? I mean, first of all, they don't give two shits about me being famous, they treat me like their friend, not like I'm just around to increase their popularity. Also, you're not there, which makes me happy, because your face is pretty annoying." 

"Oh, so you meant that part."

"Yeah, I did, but I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did," He looked shyly at the floor. "I'm sorry." Did  _the_  Castiel Novak just apologise to Dean Winchester? This couldn't be right.

Suddenly Cas' shoulders started shaking. Was he crying? Dean couldn't help but bend down a little, wanting to know if he was crying or not.

He wasn't.

He was laughing.

Suddenly all Dean could feel was a searing pain spreading out from his nose.

And then everything turned black.

 

When Dean came to again, head thrumming, he was in the school nurse's office where both Cas and Lisa were looming over him.

"Oh, he's awake!" Lisa exclaimed, a bit too loud for Dean's liking, and suddenly the nurse, Missouri, was standing over him as well. 

Dean moved his hand to his face. It hurt.

"Now boy, don't do that," Missouri said, and gently took Dean's hand away from his face. Dean turned towards Cas and Lisa who were standing suspiciosly close to each other.

"What happened?" The last thing he could remember was talking to Cas at the library.

"Oh," started Missouri. "We're not really sure, Castiel here was just walking Lisa to the library when they found you, completely knocked out." Dean didn't believe that story. At all. "Do you know anyone who might've done this?"

Dean looked towards Cas again, and was met with a warning expression. "No," he lied, and turned to face Missouri. "No one."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it.

Cas smirked.

"Well, you best get out of here," Missouri said, and grabbed Dean's arm to help him sit up. He felt the entire room spin. Everything was a mix of white, yellow, black, brown. And blue. He tried his damnedest to focus on the blue and suddenly he found himself clinging to a leather jacket sleeve. Cas' jacket.

Dean was staring right into Cas' eyes, and Cas stared back. Those piercing, blue eyes, Dean thought. They can't be natural. They have to be some kind of lenses or something.

Cas bit his lip and broke the eye contact. "Yeah, he's not going anywhere by himself."

"'m fine!" Dean said and set his knuckles into the matress in an attempt to get out of bed. "See." He took a step forward and lost his balance as the dizziness set in. "Oh, shi-"

Dean was waiting for the thud that would mark he had hit the floor, but it never came, instead he felt a pair of rather strong arms around him. steadying him, as he fell forward right into Cas' chest.

"Yeah like I said," Cas said and looked down to make eye contact with Dean again. "You're not going anywhere by yourself. How about I drive you home?"

What the hell was going on? Cas had hit him, and now he was offering giving him a drive home, something fishy was definitely going on. "No, 'm fine!" Dean said once more, wanting to get the hell away from Castiel. He tripped.  _Crap._

"You listen to that boy Castiel now, Dean," Missouri shot in as Cas hurried to Dean and helped him get up on his feet again.

"Can't Lisa-" Dean turned towards Lisa, but she wasn't there anymore. The only thing left in her place was the dull yellow-ish wall color. "Wait, where is Lisa?"

"She left about 10 minutes ago, had to go home. Some family thing, I guess. I don't know," Cas said, holding around Dean to keep him from falling.

"Oh, okay," how had he not noticed Lisa leaving?

"So about that drive..."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dean said, just wanting it to be over with.

"Good," Cas said and grabbed his arm. "Now let's get you home."

 

The boys walked out to the parking lot, and Dean was really scared they might see Crowley or Alastair. What if Cas suddenly hit him again?

"Are you okay?" Dean wanted to ask Cas the same, what the fuck was he, schizophrenic?

"What?"

"Uhm, you kinda have a black eye..." Did Cas really...? Wow, what a douche.

"Oh. Well thanks a lot, you dollop-head." Dean did  _not_  just quote fucking Merlin. God, he was such a nerd.

" _Dollop-head_? Is that even a word?"  _Nonononononono._

_"_ I don't even know. Must've heard it somewhere,"  _nice save, Dean._

"Oh, well, I'm definitely saving that for later. Might even ask the writers if we can put it on the show!" Oh god. "So where's your car, assuming you have a car of course." Dean didn't have a car per se, but he was allowed to drive his father's Impala to school, but only to school. If he wanted to go to Ellen's Café, he had to leave the car at home and take the bus instead.

"Right over there," he said and pointed straight towards where the Impala stood parked. "But haven't you got your own car?" Cas just stared at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let me just jump on the next plane to LA and get my car, oh, and don't expect me to come back here straight away, I need to stop by some places, so same time in one week?" Dean just stared back. Cas looked shyly at the ground again. "I'm sorry," he said. Dean took a few steps away from Cas, afraid he might get hit again. "There is absolutely no way you could've known that... Wait," Cas finally looked back at Dean. "Are you afraid I'm gonna hit you again?" Dean stepped even further away.

"Green, I mean, Dean, I didn't mean to, I-"

"Yeah, whatever Cas. Let's just get this over with. Oh, here she is," he said and fumbled around in his pockets for the keys. "What, nononono! My dad will kill me-" he turned towards Cas and was met with a lopsided grin.

"Looking for these, pretty boy?" from his fingers were dangling the keys to a certain 1967 Chevrolet Impala. "Snagged them out of your pocket when you were too busy groping my chest, I'm surprised Missouri didn't notice. You on the other hand, were a bit too caught up in something, but I'm not really sure what." He slid the key into the slot and opened the door - on the passenger side.

"What? Just because you literally knocked me out, it doesn't mean I'm incapable of opening a fucking door."

"Shut the fuck up, and get in." Dean obliged and Cas shut the door after him.

"What's with you and opening doors for me all the time?" he said as Cas finally started the car.

"Just trying to be nice."

Dean didn't quite believe him. Something bad was bound to happen, he knew it.

 

When they pulled up in front of Dean's house, Cas turned off the ignition, handed the keys to Dean, opened the door, and left. Not a single word had been uttered by either of the boys in at least ten minutes. Dean locked the car and went up to his room where he turned on his computer. He opened his web brower, and typed in "facebook". He just had to read everything that had been going on in the comments section of the Dr. Sexy post. He ignored his notifications, and tried to find the post on his own timeline. When he finally found it, he started reading the comments, and Jo was right, it was mostly Crowley and Alastair commenting things like: "Winchester? More like Losechester", "Losechester? More like Nerdchester" and "Nerdchester? More like Gaychester", but some of it was also Lisa telling them to screw themselves and to leave Dean alone. He smiled to himself as his bedroom door flew open.

"Who was that guy?" Sam said as he came into the room. He took a look at Dean. "Jesus Christ, what happened to your face?"

"That guy is a big asshole, and don't worry about my face, okay. 'm fine." It sounded like something scripted and rehearsed. It kind of was. Dean always said he was fine when he didn't want people to worry. Or care.

"I don't think he's that big of an asshole if he drove you home."  _oh, if only_ _you_ _knew, kid._

"Trust me, Sam, that guy is bad news."

"He seems familiar."

"It's because he is. He's the lead role in some kind of popular TV-show or something."

"Angels of Angeles?" Of course the doof would know the names of stupid, lame shows like that. It just was in his nature.

"Yeah, probably something like that."

"Wait, was that  _Castiel Novak_?" Look who's been learning the names of the cast. Sammy must be some kind of super fan.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Oh my god! Jess loves him!" Of course! He does it for Jess. He does  _everything_ for Jess. 

"Ahh, Jess, your girlfriend," Dean teased. He was the oldest, so he was kind of entitled to do so.

"Shut up, Dean. She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Dean added because he loved teasing his little brother.

"Screw you," Sam said and left the room. He was so in love with Jess, it was so obvious and Dean had always known, and she was a sweet kid, so he didn't understand why Sam was so shy about it. Dean had been all over Lisa for as long as he could remember, and pretty much everyone knew. Well, at least his closest friends. And Cas.

Dean looked back at his computer screen and noticed that he had gotten a message from Jo.

**Jo Harvelle: wow dean. you actually logged onto facebook. i just. wow.**

**Dean Winchester: yea i thought id get rid of the dr sexy post**

**Jo: yeah i noticed. it's gone now, right?**

**Dean: yeah**

**Dean: jo?**

**Jo: something wrong?**

**Dean: its cas.**

**Jo: what about him?**

**Dean: he hit me**

**Jo: ...**

**Jo: i really hope you were meant to say he hit /on/ you**

**Dean: wat?**

**Dean: no**

**Dean: the dude literally hit me. in the face. with his fist.**

**Dean: ive got a black eye for proof**

**Jo: what why?**

**Dean: i dont know**

**Dean: one second he says hes sorry for overreacting in class**

**Dean: and the next he knocks me unconscious**

**Jo: dean i am so sorry**

**Dean: then he drove me home because he was trying to be "nice"**

**Dean: jo im scared**

**Dean: i mean he literally threatened me earlier today and now this**

**Dean: something is off with the dude but im not really sure i wanna find out what**

**Jo: im sure it's nothing**

**Jo: he's probably just scared, i mean he's used to living in hollywood for pete's sake**

**Dean: yea ur probably right**

 

Later that night. Dean went to sleep. He dreamt about blue.

Blue, like the ocean.

Blue, like the sky.

Blue, like his denim jeans. 

 

Blue, like Cas' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Merlin reference is from 2x13 - The Last Dragonlord.


	3. The Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been way behind in writing all week, but I actually finished it today, so yay  
> This chapter is more or less about Dean realising what exactly his feelings towards Cas are, but nothing will be done about until next chapter (I think).
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to the people who leave comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me, and you truly brighten my day :)

He arrived early to school the next morning, and his eye looked even worse than it had done yesterday.   
He was shocked when he stood in the door into the classoom, to see Cas already there, surprisingly not his shades.  
He walked closer, and of course.  _Of course,_ he had a Starbucks. Dean told Cas good morning and found his seat.

"Good morning," Cas yawned and took a sip of his Starbucks.

"Uhm," Dean started. "You're not allowed to consume liquids in the classrooms,"  _dammit Dean, you couldn't have said thanks for the drive, or at least try to be a little grateful? Stop being such a nerd!_

"Oh," Cas exclaimed and opened the window that was right next to his seat. How sleep deprived was this dude?

"Whoa, whoa! You can't just throw it out the window!" 

"Oh, of course. Sorry. My bad. Do you mind?" he said and reached the cup towards Dean, and despite Cas having hit him the previous day, the dude looked pretty damn tired, so Dean thought he'd be a bit nice like Cas had been yesterday, and throw the cup for him.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said and was about to grab the cup.

Bad idea.

Not before Dean's fingers brushed Cas' just slightly, he was covered in all of the cup's content. The cup itself landed on the floor with a weak thump.

Cas looked just as shocked as Dean did, and Dean realised he did not do it on purpose.

"Oh my god, Dean, I am so sorry! I'm just not used to physical touch. It makes me a bit jumpy. That's why I hit you. You were kind of invading my personal space." yeah right, like Dean was the one who squeezed them so tight into each other in front of the lockers, and like he was the one held him so close after he knocked him out. Sure, Dean had  _accidentaly_ felt his chest, but why didn't he react then? Was he too busy embracing Dean at the moment? Whatever had happened after waking up in Missouri's ofice, this dude had no say about personal space. "We still have ten minutes until class starts, maybe we should go dry you up?" he grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him into the men's room.  _Yeah, right. Physical touch makes him jumpy, my ass!_

 

When Dean was more or less dry, they headed back to the classroom when they walked into Lisa.

"Hey, Lisa," Cas smiled. "We still up for tonight?" What was happening tonight? It better not be a date! Lisa has to see that he's no good. 

"Of course, Cas," she giggled! Unbelievable. "Uhm, do I wanna know why you two came walking together out of the bathroom?"  

"Oh, I just spilled my Starbucks onto Dean here," Yeah, "spilled". 

"And you had to help dry him off?" Wait, what exactly was Lisa implying?

"Uh, a lot of it also ended on his back... Don't ask," he looked at Dean with a look that said "just play along", and he did.

"Hah, yeah, I'm just a big klutz sometimes," What was going on?!

"Yeah, well, Mr. Klutz, perhaps we should find our places before Mr. Henriksen shows up," he patted Dean on the shoulder like they had been friends for a long time. He hooked his arm into Lisa's "M'lady," he said walked her to her seat. Everything seemed so fake.  
Because it was, but Lisa didn't seem to notice anything.

Dean sat down in his seat and looked towards Cas and Lisa, he was bending down and kissing her hand. A real gentleman, that guy. It was most definitely a date that was happening tonight. 

That's when it hit him. 

_Gentleman._  
Cas had opened several doors for Dean the last couple of days.  
 _Just_  like gentlemen do for women. 

Dean was getting paranoid. It might just be a coincidence, but maybe the girls weren't the only ones Cas had around his little finger. 

If that was his goal, perhaps Dean should just pretend Cas had him, and then he could be like "hah, gotcha!" when the time was right.

Yes, that was a great plan.

 

When he finally got home that day, hours snailing by, he parked the Impala and ran to the nearest bus stop to catch the bus to Ellen's Café. He just really needed to talk to Jo. Face to face.

He was in luck, the bus came as soon as he was stood at the bus stop. He hopped on the empty bus, careful not to touch anything, and sat down a few seats behind the driver. The bus smelled of sweat and piss, and it made Dean very uncomfortable. He'd tried to explain it to his dad, but he just said it's either the bus or walking, and considering it was nearly an hour one way, he prefered the bus. He sat next to the window and leant against it, careful not to lean on any chewed up gum (it happened once the first time he took the bus to Ellen's. It was not a pleasant experience. He stared out the window, completely lost in his own thoughts when he felt someone sitting down right next to him. He tried to ignore the nagging thought in the back of his brain, tried not to think about who might be sitting next to him, and why. The entire bus was empty, why would that person - whoever  _that_  is - sit right next to Dean?

"Hello Dean," oh, that would explain it. Cas just couldn't leave him alone, could he? Dean didn't care. He didn't want to turn around and look into the dangerously blue eyes, afraid he might dr- OH  _HELL NO._ HE WAS NOT FALLING FOR A DOUCHE LIKE CASTIEL NOVAK. NOPE. WASN'T HAPPENING! It was his eyes. It  _had_ to be. He had probably programmed them to make people feel like drowning. Ha, programmed, what was he even suggesting? That Cas was a robot?

"Cas?" he said and turned around, careful not to look at his hypnotising eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going home. Just been hanging around in town with my  _friends_. Speaking of, do you even have friends? Or do you spend most of your time thinking about my lips around your cock considering you're staring at them right now." Oh god! Dean hadn't even noticed where he was staring He was just trying to avoid eye contact.

"What no!" he felt a sudden blush rising in his cheeks  "I'm not- I'm not gay!" or was he? God, he didn't even know anymore, everything's been turned up-side down since Castiel came into his life.

"Good, 'cause neither am I, so that would've been very awkward." Cas made Dean so confused. He didn't understand what was going on half of the time. He had to know why Cas was being so weird around Dean; shoving him into lockers, pretending to be nice minutes later, punching him so hard he knocked him out. He just had to know.

"Hey, uh, Cas-" He  _had to know._

"Oh, here's my stop! I'm sorry, Dean, but can we perhaps take it tomorrow?" he said as he got up from his seat. "My mom wanted me to be home in time for dinner, but I'm already kinda late," wait, dinner? School ended not more than half an hour ago, and didn't he have a date with Lisa? What exactly had Cas been doing in town? He couldn't have skipped classes, they had the same ones, and he'd been present the entire day. Why was he being so secret about it? Dean felt his stomach twist (and shout. He was getting kind of hungry, and he hadn't eaten since lunch). This could not be good. 

"See ya, Green," Cas said as the bus driver shut the doors and he was left out there on the pavement, face getting redder and redder by the second, as the bus drove away. Dean spent the rest of the ride wondering why Cas had called him  _Green_  - twice. Sure green and Dean sounded similar, but really, there is no way to mix them up unless... He looked at his jacket, hah, it was green! Or at least army green.  _Close enough_ , he thought and leaned back against the window, watching people stressing about, probably just done working and out buying groceries before heading home and cooking a great dinner. He bet most of them also had a little family for themselves with kids and maybe even a dog. Dean himself had never really liked dogs, but he was okay with them, at least up until when he was five and got attacked by their neighbours' dog, and he ended up in the E.R. with a few bite and scratch wounds and they had to give him a tetanus booster. If he ever saw a dog nowadays, he would just keep his distance, and try to act like he was allergic or something, but deep inside, he actually just wanted to run and hide. The last time had been no fun, and he never wanted to repeat it ever again.

Finally he had reached Ellen's, and he hopped off the bus and went straight into the café. The bus was really convenient that way; if he drove the Impala, he would have to drive around looking for parking spots and waste a lot of money on parking meters that were much better use for bus tickets, and the bus even stopped right outside of the café!

As he entered the café, he was hit with the undeniable smell of: pie. Blueberry pie, if he wasn't mistaken. And he wasn't. If there was one thing Dean Winchester knew, it was pie. His absolute favorite was pecan, but if Ellen had taken her time baking blueberry pie, it would suffice.

"Dean!" Jo exclaimed and came running towards him. "You really weren't kidding when you said he hit you."

"What, you thought it was a joke? Who's that?" he said and pointed towards a girl sitting at a table on the other side of the café. She was about his age with red hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Oh, that's the girl I was telling you about the other day," she said as she dragged him over to the table they apparently had been sitting at. "Her name is Charlie."

"I told you I didn't want you to-"

"Oh, relax, she prefers girls," she seemed so calm. If Dean were Jo, he wouldn't be so calm about it. He would probably worry about whether she had a crush on him or not.

"And you're okay with that?" This was all so new to Dean. There weren't a lot of gay people in Lawrence, so the fact that apparently Charlie was a lesbian, came more or less as a shock to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like it's her choice or something- ah here she is! Charlie, Dean. Dean, Charlie." Oh no. What if he really was gay, and for Cas of all things. No, he couldn't be. There was just no way he could be.

"Oh my god, what's happened to your face?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," he joked, but really he was getting sick of getting reminded that Castiel had knocked him unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, it's just your face it's- It's just really palpable."

"Well, yeah, because it's right in the middle of my face!"

"Did you get in a fight or something," she said worryingly as Dean finally sat down next to Jo.

"Do you know who Castiel Novak is?" he asked.

"He sounds familiar, but I'm not really sure," HALLELUJAH! _Finally_ a girl who  _didn't_  know who Cas was.

"He's from this popular TV-show, and he's got dark brown hair, and he's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen," Jo started.  _Here we go again_ , Dean thought, but deep inside he actually kind of agreed with everything Jo said. "I mean, seriously, they're so blue-"

"You think you might drown, wasn't it?" Dean added, and he'd be damned if he didn't think so too. Jo just looked at him agreeingly. "Also, he always wears this black leather jacket, like seriously, can't he just marry it already? And some shades, I don't know, they  _might_ be aviators, and considering he's a rich, famous douche, they probably are."

"He sounds..."

"Like an asshole? Gross? Horrible?"

"No. Dreamy."

"Um," Jo shot in. "He's the one that punched Dean."

"Oh, well in that case, I don't like him, and I agree with you, Dean. He sounds like an asshole."

Right in that minute Ellen came to their table, carrying a tray with three slices of pie - blueberry pie - hah, Dean was right! 

"I heard you were here, Dean," she said as she placed the plates in front of them. The pie looked extremely appetizing, and Dean just wanted to devour the whole thing in one go. "What a nice coincidence, seeing it's pie day at the café."

"I'm guessing Dean loves pie, huh," Charlie laughed

"Love?" Ellen started. "That's an understatement. 'Worships' is the word I'd use for it."

As Jo, Ellen and Charlie continued talking about pie, Dean just stared at his plate, looking at the blueberry seeping through the crust. It made him think of a certain blue eyed boy that no more than twenty minutes ago had offered giving him a blowjob, and he had declined! Sure, he was a little put off at the moment, and Cas had told him that he wasn't gay, but what if he'd told him that he'd really want that blowjob? Would he still be sitting at Ellen's café about to eat pie, or would he be having his way with Cas?

He continued looking down at his plate, and for the first time in forever, he was actually outpowered by the pie. He just couldn't stomach it.  _Dammit, Winchester! You have to remember that that boy means trouble. You can't just go lusting over him, especially not when there is some fresh baked pie right in front of you. Remember the finger. Think about it. Cas does not have you around his little finger. Do not let him get you around his little finger._ Dean picked up his fork and carved a piece in the pie with it, brought it to his mouth, and ate it. There was no way Cas was gonna have him around his little finger.

 


	4. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is posted a little late. I was actually supposed to update it last night, but I'm probably one of the world's best procrastinators ever, so there's that.  
> Also, please note that I am originally from Norway, so even though I need a simple English phrase, it can be really hard to find (because those phrases usually consist of three+ words in Norwegian, and none of the translating apps can ever get that 100% correctly)
> 
> When I wrote this chapter, I was actually aiming for somewhere between 1,200 and 1,500 words, so how I suddenly ended up with more than 3,000 words, I have no idea.

Dean woke up early monday morning, dreading going back to school. He wanted to stay as far away from Cas as possible, and if it meant skipping school, then so be it.  He did  _not_  want a repeat of the previous week, he really shouldn't feel so bad ignoring Cas, but he did nevertheless.  
  


After they finished eating pie at Ellen's on wednesday, Dean decided to stay for a couple of hours. They didn't talk about much, really, but Dean just had to mention that Cas had called him "Green". Twice.  

"Well, that's obvious," Charlie said as they entered Jo's bedroom.

"Yeah, I get it my jacket-"

"The jacket? Seriously?" Jo exlaimed and sat down on her bed.

"Um, yeah? I mean, it's green isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think a jacket can throw someone off like that."

"Unless it's on a really hot bod," Charlie shot in. "Though, I think peole only wanna see what's under the jacket and won't really pay much attention to the jacket itself."

"Well, I don't have anything else that's green... What else could he have been staring at? It must've been my jacket."

"Uh, Dean. He wasn't staring at your jacket because... Um..."

"Come on, Jo. Spit it out!" 

"What she meant to say  _"Green"_ is that Cas wasn't staring at your jacket, because he was staring at your eyes!"

His what? No it can't be. "You're lying!" he yelled.

"No, Dean. I'm not. That was literally the first thing I noticed about you. That and your freckles."

"But it couldn't have been my eyes! That would-" he stopped himself, suddenly remembering Charlie wasn't exactly straight.

"That would be what?" Jo said curiously.

"He couldn't have been staring at my eyes," he started. "Because... that would've been gay." Charlie sent him a foul glance, seeming very affected by what Dean had just said. Ouch. "Not that that's a bad thing," he said, saving himself. "It's just... he told me he didn't swing that way."

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Dean you're such an idiot," Charlie said cracking up, tears streaming down her face.

"You're so naïve," Jo shot in and fell down from the bed and started rolling around on the floor, probably dying from laughter. Charlie followed suit.

Were they right? Had Cas really been lying? Had he actually wanted to suck Dean off? And even more important: did Dean want him to? He thought hard about that, realizing that yes, as a matter of fact, he did. Oh god.

 

The next day had been no better. He arrived at school even earlier than what he used to, thinking it would be easier to ignore Cas this way. He found his seat, and pulled up a notebook from his backback. He started doodling so that time would pass faster. He hadn't been sitting for long before he heard some noices coming from the hallway.

"I had a great time, last night," he could hear someone, most likely a girl, say, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly who.

"So did I," came the reply, and Jesus, Dean almost snapped his pencil in half, because that was a voice he most definitely  _did_  recognize. It was Cas'.

"Well, I'll see you later," he said, and Dean swore he could hear a vague sound of someone giving someone a smooch on the cheek.

Shortly after, Cas came strolling into the classroom. "Oh, Dean. You're here early."

_Shitshitshitshit._ Dean had  _not_ expected Cas coming this early. What the hell was he going to say?  _'Yeah I just woke up early and thought why not. By the way, who was that you were with in the hallway just now?'_ or _'Is it really that early? Haha, I'm really tempted at going back home and sleep. Wanna join?'_

"Uh, yeah I..."

"What's the matter?" Cas said as he walked toward Dean. "Cat got your tongue?" and oh shit, Dean just realized that Cas actually was not wearing his stupid aviators, and he was staring straight at his sapphire blue eyes.  _Look away from his face, Dean, you idiot! Remember the finger!_ It was hard, but he eventually broke eye contact, not that it helped because now he was staring straight at his mouth, and he was so close now, Cas could easily see where Dean's gaze was directed. Then the jerk did something totally unexpected, he grinned and licked his lips, and goddamn, if Dean hadn't wanted to jump the boy before, he most certainly did now.  _THE FINGER! REMEMBER THE FINGER!!!_

"What, uh no," he said and looked down at his desk, feeling his dick pulsating between his legs. This was so not happening. "I just, uh, came here to, uh..."

"Write porn?" Cas said curiously and tried looking at his notebook. Dean slammed it shut. Not that he had anything to hide, he had just been doodling.

"What? No!" he said willing the pulsating to dim down as he felt his cheeks reddening.

"Yeah,  _riiiight_ ," Cas said and pulled his chair closer to Dean and sat down.

"Dude!" he exlaimed, and turned towards Cas, red in the face. "Personal space?"

"Uh, yeah," he started. "I'm working on it."

"No, I mean, you said invading of your personal space made you jumpy."

"Yeah, like I said, I'm working on it," he moved his chair even closer, and Dean was trying to think about something that would make his dick stop pulsating. His mind settled on their maths teacher, Marv Metatron, and sure enough, the feeling ebbed away.

"'m sleepy," Cas yawned, and that's when Dean realized that he actually didn't bring a Starbucks today either. "Uh, may I?" he gestured towards Dean's shoulder. Was he going to sleep on him?

"What, you didn't have time to bring Starbucks?"

"Nah, was out with Lisa last night, and didn't sleep until way too late," his head fell down on Dean's shoulder. Only seven minutes until people would start coming, what would they think was going on? "And then I kinda remembered that I can't drink it in class anyways, so I thought  _screw_ _it_."

It was really weird, Dean thought. Having Cas' head on his shoulder, but they both  were so surprisingly relaxed.

It seemed so right.

Or at least it did until someone walked into the classroom, and Cas hurriedly moved a mile away from Dean.

They hardly even looked at each other the rest of the day.

 

On friday, Dean had made sure to arrive just a few minutes before class started, and he thanked all celestial beings in existance that some of his classmates were already in their seats, and that none of them were Castiel. He sat down by his desk and waited for mr. Henriksen to show up. He sat back in his chair listening to everyone talking, mostly about what they were doing this weekend. Some were going on a roadtrip with some college friends, others were just going to hang out with friends at home, and then there was one girl who was going hiking with her parents a few towns away or something. All of a sudden the entire class fell silent. Dean didn't think much of it, it was probably just mr. Henriksen arriving a little too early. He turned towards the door, and wasn't met with mr. Henriksen as much as Cas and Lisa - holding hands. Meg didn't look too happy.

"Yeah, okay, I get it," Cas said. "The famous actor comes walking into class holding his new girlfriend's hand." The words hurt Dean in a way he wouldn't even admit to himself. "And everybody just stops doing whatever they were doing to stare them down. Thanks guys." Dean turned towards the teacher's desk and just stared blankly into the wall.

"Good morning, Winchester!" Cas exclaimed and hit him friendly in the shoulder. Dean just held his gaze, knowing if he turned and looked at Cas, he would be doomed. He'd rather not have a repeat of what had happened yesterday, thank you. "Did you hear? Lisa's my girlfriend now, isn't that amazing!"  _Oh yeah,_ Dean thought.  _So amazing._

Cas said nothing for a few seconds before he himself broke the stagnant silence that hung between them. "Whatever. Suit yourself, Winchester." Dean could hear him pushing his chair as close to the window as it could get, and slamming his backpack on his desk, shortly followed by a thump he could only assume were Cas' feet on the table.

Nothing else happened throughout the day, except for around lunch time. Dean was sitting by himself like he usually did, minding his own business that was the remarkably delicious cheese burgers that the school cafeteria staff made every other friday. He could feel the way the meat melted together with the cheese and the rest of the vegetables (because Dean couldn't care less about those, even though they made half the taste), when he finally looked up and stared right into Castiel's eyes.  _REMEMBER THE FINGER, DEAN._ He wanted to look away so badly, but his gaze was locked there and suddenly Cas looked right at him, and poor Dean almost dropped his burger, but luckily he caught it before that happened. Then they were back to staring. They were staring intensely at each other until Cas suddenly winked at him and he almost choked on his food. He could see Cas snickering through the crowd , and to be completely honest, he looked adorable.  _THE FINGER!!!!_

 

Then the weekend came, and Dean decided to spend it in his bedroom. Alone. Trying to continue his Dr. Sexy binge watch, failing every attempt as somehow Cas always sneaked into his thoughts, and interrupted him in different ways.

 

Now monday was here, and he wasn't sure what would happen if he went to school that day, but he couldn't just skip school, no matter how much he wanted to. After a lot of pondering, he finally had his decision set; he was going.

He threw on his favorite plaid shirt (which may or may not have some blue in it) over a random band t-shirt and some jeans, and ran downstairs when he bumped into his mother, Mary.

"Good morning, Dean," she smiled. Dean liked that. She was always so happy, and it always put him in a better mood.

"Morning, mom!" he said and sat down at the kitchen table as Mary started pouring him a glass of milk.

"You want the crust cut off?" she asked and gestured toward the sandwich lying on the counter top.

"Yeah, I'd love that." he didn't know what he would do without his mother.

While he was eating, Sam entered the room

"Morning, Sammy," he grinned.

"Morning, Dean. Any reason why you're so jolly - on a monday?"  _Oh._ Dean had woken up, just wanting to stay under his covers, preferably for the rest of his life, and now he was actually going to school, and he felt  _excited?_

"Huh, guess I do," he shrugged and finished his milk. "So tell me, Sammy. How's things with Jess working out?"

"I, um, asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with me tomorrow."

"And what'd she say?" Sam just looked at him, face flushed. "She said yes, didn't she?"

"It was more along the lines of: Finally, I've been waiting for years!"

"See, I told ya," he said as he got up from his chair to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Screw you," he said as he dug in on his breakfast.

"Haha, yeah, well I should probably go. Bye mom, I love you!"

"Bye, honey. Have a nice day at school!" and with that he left.

 

When he got to class, Cas wasn't there. He was tempted to ask Lisa, but what would it matter? He would just be ignoring Cas either way. Better to just leave it be. 

Mr. Henriksen arrived a few minutes later and started the session.

Dean tried his best to concentrate on what mr. Henriksen was writing on the board, but his mind always flickered to Cas. Was he okay? Had something happened? It wasn't like Cas to just suddenly skip school, or was it? Dean didn't even know Cas that well, but he knew something was off. He felt his stomach twist, and it was getting harder to breathe. He couldn't believe he actually was worried about the idiot. He raised his hand in the air.

"Yes, Dean," mr. Henriksen said.

"Can I go to the toilet?"  _Dammit._

"I don't know.  _Can_  you?" Dean didn't really have time for a teacher's bullshit right now, fearing he might pass out if he didn't leave the classroom soon.

"I'm sorry,  _may_ I go to the toilet?" he corrected himself, crossing his fingers that he would get permission to leave the classroom.

"Yeah, sure," mr. Henriksen said. "Just go."

Dean got out of his seat in no time and ran into the hallway and all the way to the men's room. He ran toward the sinks and turned on the faucet. Cold water was streaming out, and he took his hands under it and brought the water to his face. It was so refreshening, he had to do it several times. Finally done, he found some paper towels and dried all the water off. Though his stomach was still not feeling too well, at least he didn't feel like suffocating anymore. He brushed away the thin layer of dust that was on the mirror, and fixed his shirt as it had crumpled in all the wrong places. Finally happy with how he looked, he started walking toward the classroom again, but suddenly he was dragged into some kind of dim lit room.

"Dean," said a gravelly voice that could only belong to one person.

"Cas? What the hell, man? Why aren't you in class?"

"It's- uh, I needed to speak to you. In private."

"And you chose what, a janitor's closet?" he said and picked up a broom and threw it back. "What was so important that you couldn't tell me anywhere else?"

"Well, where do I start?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've heard the  _beginning_ is a nice place," Dean was so done with this dude.

"There we go," Cas said. Dean just felt like a giant question mark, because what the hell was going on?

"You always come with those witty, snarky comebacks, and oh my god, most of the time they're so lame... And your face, don't even get me started on your face..."

"What?" Dean was not following at all. "What are you talking about?"

"What I hate about you. I just hate the way your eyes crinkle a bit when you laugh, and I hate your stupid fucking green eyes that basically are the greenest green to ever green, and I'll have to say, your freckles doesn't exactly make it better."

"What are you even babbling about?"

"I. Hate. Everything about you," he said as he pushed Dean into a wall. Whatever he had imagined would happen today, this hadn't been it. 

"I hate how your lips always look so plump and soft. I hate how your hair is always sticking up, and I hate how much I just wanna thread my fingers through it," wait what?

"C-Cas, what're you doing?" he said, voice trembling, but Cas wasn't listening.

"I hate the way you felt against me when you fell toward my chest when you tried walking on your own after I had hit you. I hate the way you're so protective over the people you care about. I hate the way you're always fucking staring at me, and making me feel things."

"What do you mean by  _things_?" 

"You do things to me, Dean," his voice suddenly got a lot more seductive

"Again, what th-" Cas brought a finger to his lip to shut him up.

"And apparently," he removed his finger, but Dean just stood there, completely silent. "I make  _you_ feel things too." He brought a hand down to Dean's crotch area, and started rubbing carefully. Gently, and oh god, Dean could feel himself growing hard. "Don't for one second think I didn't notice that bulge in your pants last week, it was ginormous! Why'd you think I moved so close to you? And believe me when I say I've been envisioning it the entire weekend."  _Dammit, Dean. The finger!!_

Dean had to fight hard in order to keep back a whimper because holy shit Cas' hand felt amazing, and he hadn't even gotten inside his pants yet! He felt his dick twitching with interest just by the thought.

"Also, this might be a bit random," he said, still rubbing Dean with nice slow movements. "But I know your secret... That isn't really that much of a secret anymore," oh no, what was he about to say now. "I know you've been binge watching Dr. Sexy," and whoa, that sort of killed the mood, but Cas was still rubbing Dean's crotch, so he obviously really didn't mind it that much.  _THE FINGER YOU GODDAMN SONOFABITCH!_  "Actually, I've known since before we even met," he said and stepped closer to Dean so he could feel Cas' own erection rubbing against his thigh. "I'm guessing you're probably wondering why I never gave you any shit about it, and now I'm gonna tell you exactly why," he stopped rubbing and this time Dean actually did let out a whimper, wondering why he'd stopped. God, he had been so close. Suddenly Cas' mouth was ghosting over Dean's ear and holy fuck, that sent a shudder throughout his entire body. "It's because I'm in a couple episodes," he whispered and pulled away from his face. Of course! Everything made sense now. Why he'd thought there was something familiar about Cas the first time he saw him, and how he knew he had seen those blue eyes somewhere before. The same blue eyes that were pulling him in right now. God, he wanted it so much.  _EARTH TO DEAN. REMEMBER THE FINGER!_ He wanted to slap himself for forgetting about it, but Cas' lips were so close, all he had to do was lean a bit forward. It seemed so easy. Apparently Cas had been thinking the same thing, because before Dean had even thought about it twice, Cas' lips were on his own, and Jesus fuck, they were so soft!  _THE FINGER!_

"That okay?" Cas said and pulled away a little. Dean, didn't answer, he just stared at Cas completely shocked with dark lustful eyes before he threw himself towards him and claimed his mouth with his own. Cas had to struggle for a few seconds, trying to find his balance as he finally parted his lips and let Dean in.  _DEAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_ said a voice inside his head, but as he felt the drag of Cas' tongue against his own, he'd decided not to listen to reason anymore. Reason was stupid, anyway.  _CASTIEL IS GONNA HAVE YOU 'ROUND HIS FINGER, FOR GOD'S SAKE! DON'T YOU CARE?_ No, Dean didn't; not if it would mean more hot make out times like this. Cas could have him any time, any day.

 

What none of the boys noticed while being so astonishingly caught up in each other and the way they both tasted and felt, was the camera that was stood on one of the shelves next to them, that captured pictures every other second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the painful references I put in.
> 
>  
> 
> jk.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	5. Denial/Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not attracted to Castiel.  
> ... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> It's me....
> 
> I'm back, bitches [insert rad sunglass emoji here]
> 
>  
> 
> No, but for real, I'm actually gonna try and get more back to writing... Okay, don't quote me on that.  
> I just, ugh, I really want to finish both this fic, and my other fic: [Games And Bees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4094971/chapters/9224380).  
> Truth be told though, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, so enjoy this weird, short chapter because I really just need to move on from writing this chapter. I don't even give a fuck at this point.  
> I'll add why I haven't uploaded in forever in my end notes, so I'll see you there.

Dean couldn't sleep that night, his mind too caught up in what had happened in the janitor's closet at school earlier that day. Cas had kissed him! And miraculously Dean had kissed him back. One thing lead to another, and suddenly they were standing there like they were competing about who could shove their tongue the deepest into the other’s throat. Dean couldn't believe that had actually happened. It was something that belonged in his dreams. Also Cas had explained everything about how he liked his "friends", and they couldn't ever find out he was going to hang out with Dean more often; they were barely okay with them talking together—other than in class, of course. He had also told Dean about how he had a strict Christian father, and if he ever did something he wasn't supposed to do, he either got yelled at or sometimes even slapped. If Cas' father was in pain—physical or emotional—and Cas just wanted to comfort him a little, it was bad for some reason, and God forbid Cas to ever touch his father—in any way! Dean was having a hard time believing that, but then Cas also added that every time his and Dean's skin touched—even just a little—he could literally feel, hear and see sparks fly, and Dean would be damned if he didn't do the same. 

 

He was laying in bed, just staring at the ceiling as he spotted a blue light illuminating the room. He threw himself over the phone and noticed he had a text from Cas. 

 

**I cant sleep. U awake?**  

 

Oh, thank God! If it had been a text about how everything had been a goddamn dare, Dean wasn't sure just what the hell he'd done. He hurried and unlocked his phone to reply to the text. 

 

**yea**.  

 

Smooth, Dean. 

 

**i cant sleep either,** he added quickly before he sent it. 

 

It took a little while, but he eventually got a new text. 

 

**What would you be doing if I was there ;)**  

 

Oh my God. He did not go there! He never saw Cas as a stereotypical white male, and that fucking text probably surprised him more than it was supposed to. Yet, he couldn't help but feel his ears getting warmer and most definitely redder, but there was no way he was going to admit that to Cas, not yet at least, he wasn't ready. 

 

**rly cas...**  

 

No answer. Damn, if those two words ruined everything, Dean would just hide under his sheets forever. And if that didn't help, he'd hide under his bed instead; he once lost a sock under there, and it's been gone ever since. Perhaps that could happen to Dean as well? Maybe he could crawl under there, and just disappear until the end of time. 

 

He stared at the phone screen, and Cas hadn't even seen the text. Had he really fucked up that bad? He put the phone back on the night stand and suddenly the room was once again brightened by the blue light that meant he'd got a text. 

 

**Sorry. Was taking a piss. And it was a joke.**  

 

A few seconds passed before a new text ticked in. 

 

**Im serious.**  

 

Yeah right. Dean was pretty sure that if he had answered with what Cas had actually wanted, that conversation would have taken a whole different turn. 

 

**that it was a joke or that u were taking a piss?**  

 

God, why did he have to be so fucking lame all the time. 

 

**Both.**  

 

Yeah, Dean fucked up alright. 

The screen lit up again. 

Or maybe not. 

 

**Because, let's face it, we both know you'd be presenting yourself perfectly to me if I was there ;)**  

 

The thought of Cas actually uttering those words absolutely did not go straight to his dick. Did Cas really think so little of him? _The fuck does he think I am?_ he thought as he pressed the heel of his hand against the base of his cock. 

 

**God, I'm so hard Dean. So hard for you.**  

 

**I'm touching myself.**  

 

This had to stop. It was really easy, right? All he had to do was tell Cas to stop. No big deal. But Dean just stared at the screen, thumbs hovering above the keyboard. Shit. 

 

**Imagining those plump pink lips of yours wrapped around my cock while you're being such a good boy and fingering your pretty little hole for me.**  

 

**Are you touching yourself, Dean?**  

 

He wanted to. Oh, God, he wanted to, but he didn't want to be _that guy_. 

 

**God, Dean I'm so close!**  

 

How Castiel managed to jerk off and send perfectly grammared texts was beyond Dean, but he couldn't bear being untouched any longer, and before he knew it, his hand slid inside his boxers and slowly stroked himself to full hardness. 

 

**yes i an touching** **myslef**  

 

He pressed send and immediately regretted it as yet another message plopped into his phone. 

 

**Show me.**  

 

And okay, that kinda killed the mood. 

 

**WHO THE FUCK DO U THINK I AM??**  

 

Dean had had enough. There was no way he was going to send a dick pic to an actual dick, especially not if said dick was toying with him. 

He put his phone down at the nightstand and tried to go back to sleep. 

 

Too many thoughts were whirring through his head, and he was still not sure of Cas' motives. He had to get his head out of his ass and just ignore him, no matter how hard it may be. 

 

He had almost fallen asleep when the screen once again illuminated the room in a blue light. He quickly unlocked it and turned all notifications off, and his head fell back down to his pillow. 

 

\-- 

 

"Hey, babe," Cas said as Dean entered the otherwise empty classroom. 

 

"Wh-where is everybody?" Dean stuttered as he looked around in confusion. Outside in the school hallway there were students milling about, but he didn't spot anyone who belonged in his class. 

 

"Seems like there's just us, huh?" Cas said suggestively as he got up and closed the door to the classroom. "Anything you want to do, Big Boy?" Dean felt his dick twitching with interest. Fuck yes. 

 

Or not really, because this was Cas. Cas; the guy who had been toying with Dean ever since he set foot into this very classroom. One moment he was the Douche King and in the next he was a nice gentleman; and now there was also the suggestive, flirty Cas. Dean couldn't keep up with everything and just wanted to run out the door. 

 

"What's the matter, babe? Cat got your tongue? I can get it back for you if you want," he winked at Dean. 

 

Cas had to stop with all the flirting, or Dean might not be able to control himself any longer.  

 

"You know, I really did touch myself last night," just stop. "Thought about fingering you open and fucking you senseless." _STOP!_ "You'd like that, wouldn't you." 

 

"Cas, stop! What if someone suddenly comes barging in?" Dean was seriously worried. Where was everyone?  

 

Cas snickered. "That's really what you're worried about? I thought you came here this early to finish what we started." Cas spotted the semi in Dean's pants. "Nice pants by the way, they really show your greatest assets." 

 

Dean needed friction, and he needed it now! 

 

"Oh, fuck it," he muttered as he gripped Cas by the lapels of his jacket, and shoved him into the nearest wall. 

 

"Mmmm, I like it when you take control like that. It really turns me on. You'd be so eager for my cock wouldn't you-- OH FUCK!" Cas moaned as Dean thrust against him, rubbing their crotches together 

 

Cas started pulling Dean's jacket off, but Dean quickly took over, pulled it off in one swift motion, and rapidly shot forward to start undressing Cas as well. Cas moaned as Dean's mouth found its way to his neck and lightly started sucking on it. 

 

“Fuck, Dean,” he gasped hastily before a smug grin spread across his face. 

 

“Do you really think you’re the one in charge here?” Cas smirked as he shoved his hand into Dean’s pants, and started stroking his already hard cock. 

 

“God, baby, I can’t believe you’re so hard for me. Are you close?” Cas whispered sensually into Dean’s ear. 

 

Dean whimpered out a weak yes, which made Cas lick his lips and starting sucking roughly on Dean’s neck. Time to show his little slut how it really was done. 

 

Dean had never climaxed that hard before. 

 

\-- 

 

The morning after, Dean woke up with some sticky substance protruding from his boxers, up his stomach, and then realization dawned upon him: it had all been a dream. 

 

Fuck, Dean had it so bad for Castiel. 

He had it so bad for a fucking douche! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am _very_ sorry you had to sit through all of that, but hear me out.  
>  I know I've been pretty shit at updating my fics ever since I started, but that's besides the point. Originally I was going to write the Dean/Cas scene to not be a dream sequence, but since I used my iCloud notes back then, it fucked me over, and I couldn't remember anything of what I had originally planned. Then, last week (or something), I was sat and wanted to get back into writing, so I just wrote out this piece of poop, and actually started writing chapter 6 (yes, I will upload that. Eventually...)  
> Okay, I know this doesn't nearly make up for my absence and crap chapter, but I was stuck on this for so long, I don't even care anymore.  
> Anyhoo, I also want to utilize this section for a shoutout to a nice author who's been of real great help the past year. You should definitely check out her work. Just beware, [Viplaja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Viplaja/pseuds/Viplaja) is at least as bad at updation fics as I am. You have hereby been warned.  
> May you all have a wonderful week.


	6. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes; I will not be continuing this or Games and Bees anymore.

The day snailed by as Dean was trying to find the courage to ask Castiel out on a date. He had been so close during lunch, but of course the “Douchebag Squad” had shown up and Cas had to stand clear of Dean. It was driving him fucking insane.

They were in the final class of the day, and Dean just wanted it to be fucking over so that he could just grab Cas by the lapels of his jacket and pull him into some secluded area for a steamy make-out session. _Fuck no, Dean. What the fuck are you doing?_ He snapped out of his sinful daydreaming as he noticed two pale fingers shoving a piece of paper his way. He looked at Cas who oddly enough was busy paying attention in class. Huh, that was weird, usually Cas was just doodling in his notebooks, but now he actually looked pretty immersed in whatever the hell the teacher was talking about.  
Dean picked up the little note that was lying on his desk and turned it around to read what it said.

**Come by my house after school?**  
**My mom isn't home ;)**

Dean looked back at Cas just as the ball rang to inform the school day was over.

Cas smirked. “You know where I live.” Then he left the classroom, and Dean immediately knew he had to go.

—

Dean parked the car in their driveway and headed straight towards the bus stop as he walked into Sam and his friend Jess.

“Dean? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hey Sammy, Jess. I was just uh-“

“If that sentence ends with going to Jo’s you can just drop it,” Sam shot in. “‘cause I know you're not.”

“Jesus, Sammy, I do have other friends you know.”

Sam turned towards Jess and whispered “Watch this,” which in turn caused Jess to let out a soft giggle.

“So, who is she,” Sam asked abruptly and caught Dean off guard.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean said as he felt a blush creeping up his face.

“Oh Dean,” Jess said sweetly. “When are you going to realize you can't keep anything away from your brother.”

“Hah, yeah,” Sam smirked. “I bet it's that Lisa girl you've been going on about for years. Good on you, bro.”

“It's not--,” Dean started as something interrupted him. “Oh, look there is my bus. See you later _Bitch_.”

“Whatever, _Jerk_ ,” Sam muttered as Dean stepped onto the bus.

“He’ll tell you one day, Sam,” Jess said as she gently stroke his back.

“Yeah, I know. It's just that he's been acting strange ever since that Novak kid showed up. I just don't want him to ruin his own life.”

“I’m sure it's nothing to worry about,” Jess said supportingly as she pulled Sam into a hug.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

—

Dean was stood on Castiel’s front porch and the door flew up before he had even pressed the doorbell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware this ending is really abrupt, but it's because i haven't written anything for like a year, and also during that time I've basically stopped watching Supernatural.  
> I know that there were some of you who were actually looking forward to the update, and I kinda did too, but life goes on and your interests change, and that's okay.  
> I do feel really sorry for just leaving you hanging for the past year with the promise that I would come back, so even though this chapter isn't nearly finished, I felt like you at least deserved something after I just vanished from this site.  
> So yeah, with that, I will leave this piece of fanfiction here.  
> Thank you all so much for your great feedback, and I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy.


End file.
